Power semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of power semiconductor devices is packaging the power semiconductor chip. Performance of a power semiconductor device is dependent from the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Low cost devices of high thermal robustness, improved heat dissipation capability and increased reliability and electrical performance are desirable.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.